


[Podfic] All You Can Play

by Liannabob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode Related, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Humor, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, POV Lucifer, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e04 What Would Lucifer Do?, Public Sex, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Yoga, ball pit interruptus, this will not arouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: A Podfic (audiobook version) of matchstick_dolly's "All You Can Play"Summary (by author): Lucifer is a fulfiller of desires, but maybe agreeing to have sex in the ball pit of this Chuck E. Cheese was a mistake.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Lexy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] All You Can Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All You Can Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682032) by [matchstick_dolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly). 



> Notes from Author: For Fuckruary 2020's "Public Sex" prompt. I cannot express how thoroughly explicit this comedy is. Enter at your own risk.
> 
> By the way, "All You Can Play" is currently Chuck E. Cheese's slogan. Equally cursed and blessed.
> 
> Thank you to Miri for the pre-read!

Podfic length: 23 minutes

Available for download via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umnwzszv5ce55wx/All%20You%20Can%20Play.mp3?dl=0)

Enjoy!


End file.
